Randy Jonathan
Atlas Defense Front Founder,do not plagiarise the information! "I am honored to be the first CEO of a private corporation to become a member of the United Nations Security Council. Unfortunately, my appearance today has been clouded by a flurry of speculation that my company is developing a weapon of mass destruction which would be capable of targeting specific ethnic groups. I want to address these allegations head on. Are we developing such a weapon? No we are not. Because we've already developed it. But with all due respect, the United Nations is a relic from a different time when nations were unique in their ability to solve the world's problems. But that just isn't the case anymore. Primarily because you have outsourced the job to me. I have sent people to die in your wars. So I feel uniquely qualified to tell you, your wars don't work! Which is why my priorities have changed; from profits to policy. Because politicians don't know how to solve problems. But I do. So let's be clear. I am here to solve the world's problems. And I believe the world's problems...begin with you." Randy Jonathan is an American male who was the founder and CEO of the world's largest private military corporation , the Atlas Defense Front or first known as the Atlas Corporation. History Born in May 6,1985 in a rich family,Jonathan was a successful kid with many achievements. He later joined the United States Army. Leaving the military at some point,Jonathan founded the Atlas Corporation by purchasing major military investments and bioenginerring research projects by using his powerful connections with military personnel. Assasination of Claudio When his private military came in first in elimating the Kaiju Organ smuggling terrorist,Claudio before the soldiers of the Sentinel Defense Corps got to acomplish this,because of this the United Nations offered Jonathan's PMC a seat in the United Nations. AND he was enraged when the Sentinel Defense Corps stole a sample of Manticore, and the horrendous truth about his company's actions was revealed thus forcing him to wage war on the United States while being in the front of the audience in the United Nations Security Council. Then they proceeded to disable any nation that opposed this,but the United States Military,Sentinel Defense Corps and the British Military formed an alliance to halt this formerly good powerful PMC (like the SDC) but turned out to be a power hungry,fascist,military force that has been corrupted by their CEO and leader. Death With the fate of the world at stake,The Sentinel Defense Corps launch a final assault on Atlas' HQ. Nick Bale and Gideon successfully destroy the missile, eventually turning their attention to Jonathan as Sentinel prepare to bombard the building. Reaching his quarters, Jonathan disables their exoskeletons before they can harm him, forcing Nick to release his own in chase. As an explosion throws Jonathan off the building, forcing him to hang onto Nick's left arm, the former father reminds Nick about the aid he provided, attempting to persuade the soldier to save him. Despite his pleas, Nick cuts off the latter's hand with a knife, causing Irons to fall to his death. Effects to his company As his death spread like fire on Earth,the remaining Atlas Soldiers and Personnel surrendered and scattered more information about their unforgiving actions, even attempted to Harvest a ton of Kaiju Organs. Quotes "Ideas don't determine who's right. power does,so i have the power then i am right." -While talking to his non soldier employees. "ATLAS is a internationally registered private company. We don't need congress." -While a military politic asks for approval before commencing the assasination of Claudio." Personality Randy Jonathan is a strict man of principle, believing that his way of fighting wars is the only way to achieve peace in this lifetime. In pursuit of this goal, he is willing to use whatever means he has at his disposal, no matter the cost. As the President and CEO of the Atlas Corporation, Irons doesn't see it as just a military force for hire; he sees it as a super power capable of changing the world, and has spent the majority of his adult life strengthening it. After the death of his son Glenn, Jonathan gained an obsession with absolute power, soon hoping to enact his vengeance against those he blamed or stood in his way, including the very governments that hired his company. Irons' menacing nature is further seen when Nick Bale and Gideon discover the POWs who died of medical experimentation with Manticore at an Atlas prison camp. The event that effectively caused him to snap was Hades plot to force nuclear reactors around the world into a meltdown, using the Technologist Nick rescued from Nigeria in the pursuit of global harm. Rather then warn the people of the world, Irons murdered the specialist, letting thousands of innocents die for personal gain in order to improve Atlas' public image. He justified these acts by stating that the casualties were a "neccesary sacrifice". Even in his last moments, He felt no remorse for his actions, dying a power-hungry madman who believed he could save mankind from inevitable destruction. Trivia *He was disappointed with his son,Glenn Scott because he joined the United States Marine Corps instead of his father's private military. *He has a collection of his Military's Arsenal,taking pride in his private military's technological advancements. Category:Fan-made characters Category:Humans Category:User:AceTabk67